


Unspoken Truths

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Stolen Moments, Sweet, dragonpit, season 7 missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Jon and Dany share a tender moment after the Dragonpit negotiations.





	Unspoken Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Jonerys Missing Moments" event on Tumblr.

Daenerys breathed a sigh of relief as she walked out of the Dragonpit with her advisors and Dothraki guard.  Miraculously, the negotiations with Cersei Lannister had been a success and a truce had been called between the two warring queens.  Daenerys was still wary of course.  Putting complete trust in Cersei would be foolish, and she wouldn’t put it past the woman to have something treacherous up her sleeve.  Agreeing to a truce while focusing on the threat in the North seemed like a winning solution for everyone involved, yet she couldn’t help wondering if it was all too good to be true…

She took one last look at the Dragonpit as a wave of sadness rushed through her.  The ruined arena, once home to majestic, powerful dragons, was now nothing more than a crumbling, ancient relic – a cruel reminder of her family’s demise.  Jon Snow, however, seemed to think otherwise.

A small smile crossed her face as she thought about the handsome, young Northerner walking beside her who had dared to give her hope.  He was unlike any man she had ever met before and certainly not what she was expecting when she’d summoned him to Dragonstone all those months ago.  He continually surprised her, and while she had initially been furious with him for declaring for her in the Dragonpit at the worst possible time, now she couldn’t help but to admire him.  He stood up for what he believed in, he was true to his word, and above all things he was loyal.  

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/44078239821/in/dateposted-public/)

A warm blush skimmed her cheeks as her thoughts drifted to what Tyrion had told her several weeks ago back on Dragonstone _– “Jon Snow is in love with you.”_ She had scoffed in disbelief when she’d heard those words, quickly coming up with a silly excuse to hide her true feelings about the matter. Her Hand was right about many things but surely he was wrong about that.  Jon Snow had hardly paid her any attention at all during his time on Dragonstone, instead choosing to spend his time mining dragonglass when he wasn’t otherwise infuriating her with his detached aloofness.  But after their tender moment on the ship, as they sailed back from Eastwatch, she wondered if perhaps Tyrion had been right all along.

She stole a glance in his direction, before quickly looking away in embarrassment when he caught her staring.  “Is there something on your mind, your Grace?” he asked, an amused expression on his face.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/43359825854/in/dateposted-public/)

“It’s nothing just…”– she hesitated, as she allowed herself to drown in the depths of his deep brown eyes –“… earlier, when you told me that Tyrion’s assessment was correct, I thought you may have been referring to something else.”

Jon drew closer to her, lowering his voice as they both slowed a step, drifting further back from the main group as they continued walking.  “What else did you think I could have been referring to?”

She blushed even further, biting her lip to keep from grinning at him like a lovesick maid. What was happening here?  She was used to exchanging flirtatious banter with handsome men, so why was Jon Snow any different?  Why was her heart beating so fast in her chest?  And why did she have butterflies in the pit of her stomach?

She shook her head, looking away.  “It’s nothing… Tyrion just… he can get carried away sometimes.”

“Aye,” he replied in his thick northern accent. “I won’t disagree with you there.”

As they drew closer to the ship, she noticed Drogon flying overhead.  She called to him with her mind and he swooped down immediately, landing nearby on the rocky shore of the beach.  “Well, I guess this is farewell, Jon Snow, for at least a little bit,” she said with a wry grin.  

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/42269244700/in/dateposted-public/)

They nodded at each other and she turned to leave before Jon stopped her, reaching out to gently touch her arm.  “Your Grace, I…” – he hesitated, looking at her shyly.

“Yes?” she pushed.

He took a deep breath, appearing to muster up his courage.  “I want to apologize for the other day, on the ship, if I was in any way too bold.”

Daenerys just stared at him, unsure of what to say.  Taking her silence for rejection, he took a step back, his shoulders slumped in defeat, but she reached out for his hand, threading her slender fingers with his.  “I admire boldness,” she replied, marveling at the warm, comforting sensation of his hand entwined with hers. If his hands were capable of providing such pleasure, she wondered what his lips could do…

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/43171770815/in/dateposted-public/)

He smiled then and as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes, she saw a swirl of emotions that she knew mirrored her own: vulnerability, longing, and something more?

Tyrion, who had been watching them with undisguised curiosity, waddled over to join them, interrupting the tender moment.  “Lord Snow, it’s time to board the ship,” he said, looking at Jon suspiciously.  “Surely your conversation with our Queen can wait until we are all safely on Dragonstone.”

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion,” Jon said, nodding at him before turning back to Daenerys.  “Well, I’d best take my leave or else I’ll be forced to fly back with you and Drogon,” he japed.

She chuckled softly, pleasantly surprised by his dry sense of humor.  “Safe travels, my Lord,” she said.

“You as well, your Grace,” he replied, his dark eyes intense as they focused on her.

She nodded at him before turning away to mount Drogon.  Soon she was climbing high into the sky, soaring above King’s Landing before sweeping across Blackwater Bay as she flew towards Dragonstone.  She looked down towards the beach and spotted Jon, his body growing smaller and smaller until he was nothing more than a dark speck against the sand.  Her eyes were on him the entire time, and she knew in her heart that his eyes were on her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and sweet on how I imagine Jon and Dany's conversation might have gone after they left the Dragonpit. Season 7 went by so fast but I imagine there were a lot more tender moments between them that the show just didn't have the time to include. Thanks for reading!


End file.
